Love is on its Way
by Arianna-cr
Summary: Era un día normal, entre a mi MSN y tenia una invitación de amigo, la acepte solo x curiosidad, era un chico llamado Kevin Jonas II de 21 años, comenzamos a hablar, era un poco tímido, pero igual hablamos mucho, me pregunto mi nombre yo lo dije...
1. El MSN cambio mi vida

Capitulo 1: **El MSN Cambio mi vida**

Era un día normal, entre a mi MSN y tenia una invitación de amigo, la acepte solo x curiosidad, era un chico llamado Kevin Jonas II de 21 años, comenzamos a hablar, era un poco tímido, pero igual hablamos mucho, me pregunto mi nombre yo lo dije : -Me llamo Ariana, tengo 16 años… Al principio pensé que del Internet no pasaba pero me equivoqué, Kevin me dijo que nos conociéramos, yo un poco nerviosa le dije que si, era martes y puso la cita para el viernes, llegó el tan esperado viernes y yo aun no sabia si ir, ya que estaba súper nerviosa, pero me decidí x ir, cuando llegué al lugar de la cita, lo primero q vi fue a un muchacho alto, blanco, con un buen look y con un ramo de rasas blancas, llegue y le dije:

-Hola t-t-tu eres Kevin?...

El rio y dijo: - Si soy Kevin, tu Arianna vdd?

Yo: - Si soy Arianna de q te ríes jeje?

Kevin dijo: -Esq estas nerviosa, lo noté xq tartamudeaste…

Yo dije: - La vdd si xq no imaginaba q fueras tan lindo

Kevin: -Gracias, tu también eres muy linda

Fuimos hacia la playa caminando y el me decía, te va a gustar lo q preparé, y yo: ok ya veremos, al llegar a la playa encontré una mesa arreglada para 2, nos sentamos y el me empezó a contar su vida y me dijo: Tengo 3 hermanos, el menor Frankie de 8, después Nick de 16 y Joe de 19 años, mi mamá se llama Denisse y mi papá Kevin I. Y tu me habías visto en algún lado?...

Respondo: Nop, yo no te he visto, xq me preguntas eso?

-De verdad no me has visto nunca?

- de vdd nunca te he visto xq me preguntas eso?

- No no x nada

-Ok, q es lo q mas te gusta hacer?

- Tocar la guitar, en realidad son bueno en eso

Yo rio y el me pregunta: - de q te ríes?

-mmm no de nada tengo q comprobarlo jeje

-Sabia q dirías eso!! Bueno aquí tengo mi guitarra

La saco y comenzó a tocar una canción muy hermosa, la llamó Hello Beautiful decía algo así:

**Hello beautiful**

**How´s it going?**

**I hear its wonderful in California**

**I've been missing you**

**its true**

**tonight I'm gonna fly**

**yeah tonight I'm gonna fly**

**cause I could go across the world see everything**

**and never be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes**

Cuando termino lo único q pude decir fue: -Wow Kevin si tocas bien, tienes una hermosa voz, podrías hacerte cantante, yo se q las personas te apoyarían mucho.

-el me dice: me sorprendes, de vdd no me has visto?

-ya te dije q no te he visto nunca

-Ok no importa tranquila te creo

Nos acostamos en la arena y nos quedamos viendo la hermosa luna y las estrellas, se nos paso la noche hablando, cuando nos dimos cuenta era las 4:30am revise mi celular y tenia 35 llamadas perdidas de mi casa mi mamá preocupada x mi, xq nunca llego a casa a esa hora.

Kevin me fue a dejar a casa, cuando llegue, no tarde en abrir el bolso para buscar las llaves cuando se abre la puerta, era mami y papi con cara de pasamos toda la noche en vela preocupados x ti y ahora te vamos a regañar jaja, entre y me interrogaron, y yo les dije la vdd, ellos desconfiaban de Kevin debido a su edad, ellos creían q se iba a aprovechar de mi, entonces al día siguiente lo invite a mi casa, mis padres lo conocieron y les callo súper bien, a mi hermanita de 8 años también le calló bien dijo q parecía un Osito x el cabello, los 2 se llevaron bien.

Ese mismo día Kevin me dijo:-Ari vamos mañana a mi casa para que conozcas a mi familia

-Si me encantaría… (pero no piensen q me enamore de Kevin)

Al día siguiente me aliste, en eso tocan el timbre, adivinen quien era? Pues Kevin jaja, me pregunto q si estaba lista y le dije q si, entonces me dijo: bueno vámonos, y yo: claro… Nos fuimos hasta su casa, era una mansión, yo me quede como Wow, entre y ahí estaba la familia me saludaron como si ya me conocieran, me abrasaron y me dieron un beso , en realidad me hicieron sentir como en familia. Joe es súper vacilón, me encanta su sentido del humor me hizo reír bastante, Nick bueno es un buen chico muy guapo, es un poco reservado pero es agradable, mmm Frankie es en hermoso niño, muy terrible pero lindo, la Sra. Denisse muy dulce es una gran señora, dedicada a su familia, y el Sr. Kevin I un señor un poco intimidante pero cuando lo conoces te agrada, también conocí a la mascota de Nick se llama Elvis se un perro hermoso, es muy juguetón…

Paso tiempo y me hice súper amiga de los hermanos Jonas; quien iba a imaginar q x una persona q conocí x el internet me cambiaria la vida, ya q encontré unos buenos amigos; un día decidí hacer una fiesta a la cual invite a 2 buenas amigas Mariela y Kimberly y a los hermanos Jonas. Se conocieron, mari y Kim se hicieron muy buenas amigas de ellos, y después de un tiempo empiezo a notar cambios en mis sentimientos wooow creo q me estoy enamorando de Kevin, no puede ser yo lo quiero como a un gran amigo, y mi corazón me repetía y quien dice q uno no se puede enamorar de los amigos?, estaba totalmente confundida, pero al fin logre resolver lo q sentía, realmente me había enamorado de Kevin Jonas. Decidí hablar con mari y con Kim ya q ellas son mis amigas les conté lo q me pasaba, y Mari me miró y me dijo… Tranqui Ari yo se lo q es eso, a mi me gusta demasiado Joe, no les había contado, xq me daba miedo de q tu te enojaras xq son tus amigos, y Kim dijo: yo me enamoré de Nick es muy bello pero tenia miedo xq yo tengo 19 y el 16, lo nuestro es un amor prohibido.

Yo me quede sin palabras, sin embargo mari dijo: Kim cuentas con migo el amor no tiene edad. A lo q yo respondí: Sip Kim también cuenta con migo, mari y yo te queremos mucho y te vamos a apoyar. Kim nos dijo a ambas: muchas gracias chiquillas, uds también cuenten con migo…

Poco tiempo después nos reunimos con los hermanos Jonas y fuimos a un parque de diversiones, la pasamos súper bien todos, fuimos x una refresco ya que hacia mucho calor, nos pusimos a hablar y noté q Nick me veía mucho, pero no le puse atención ya q nada mas somos amigos, me levante y fui al baño Kim y Mari me acompañaron, les dije q si notaron como me veía Nick y solo Kim dijo q si, yo me quede extrañada, cuando salimos no estaban ellos, los buscamos y no los encontramos cuando salimos los vimos con un montón de chicas a su alrededor y ellos estaban dando autógrafos, Kim y mari me preguntaron q q pasaba y yo no supe q decirles, cuando terminaron como 15 minutos después, se nos acercaron y nos suplicaron q nos fuéramos:

Yo: Chicos q paso?

Kevin: Nada esas chicas querían nuestros autógrafos.

Kim: pero xq?

Nick y Joe estaban callados

Kevin: Ari no fui sincero con tigo el primer día q nos conocimos, pero caminemos vámonos de aquí x favor a un lugar mas retirado.

Mari: ok vamos

Nos fuimos en el carro de Kevin: Nick, Kim y yo, Mari se fue con Joe en el carro de él, le dije a Kevin q me explicara q había pasado a lo q me respondió:….


	2. I m what I am

Capítulo 2

Kevin q me explicara q había pasado a lo q me respondió: Mira Ari, mis hermanos y yo tenemos una banda muy famosa llamada "The Jonas Brothers" yo no te dije xq creía q ya lo sabias, x eso te pregunte un millón de veces q si nunca me habías visto a lo q tu me decías q no, pero como te dije antes yo no lo creía, solo espero q no te enojes con migo.

Yo me quede pensando al principio me dio mucha cólera pero después lo asimile e hice como si nada había pasado, cuando llegamos nos bajamos en un lugar muy solitario pero muy lindo mari llegó y nos dijo q ya lo sabia todo, y Kim le dijo q nosotras también, Mari dijo q a ella no le importaba pero Kim si se notaba un poco molesta, le pregunte y me dijo q no le gusta q ellos nos hubieran escondido la vdd, y mari le dijo q ellos no nos lo dijeron xq pensaban q ya lo sabíamos, pero aun así Kim seguía molesta, paso un rato y se le bajo la cólera a Kim… Mientras nosotras hablábamos ellos también lo hacían, cuando terminamos nos dirigíamos hacia ellos y Nick me llamo para hablar a solas, noté a Kim un poco celosa, la volví a ver y le hice un gesto diciendo que no era mi culpa, ella lo entendió, seguidamente Joe llamo a Kim y Kevin a Mari… Nick me dijo: Ari como estas después de asimilar la noticia de q somos famosos.

-Pues di no my bien pero los entiendo, gracias x decirme la vdd aunque un poco tarde pero igual gracias- y lo abrace.

-No Ari mas bien gracias a ti x entender, eres una gran amiga nos aceptaste sin saber q somos famosos eso nos dice q estas con nosotros xq en realidad te agradamos y a Kim y Mari también.

-Eso era Nick? Vamos a reunirnos con los demás!

-No Ari hay otra cosa mas q te tengo q decir

-Q me tienes q decir?

-Ari… emm en….realidadd me gustas muchoooo-suelta un suspiro muy profundo

-Nick noc q decir! Yo a ti te quiero mucho pero como mi amigo, te llegue a querer tanto como nunca pensé q querría a un amigo, pero nada mas Nick, perdóname no te quiero hacer daño.

Lo volví a ver y tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas lo cual hizo q yo me sintiera mal y llorara…

Nick: Bueno Ari gracias x ser sincera con migo me duele saber q no me quieres como quiero q me quieras pero lo aceptaré, espero q esto no cambie nuestra amistad.

-No Nick ten x seguro q no va a cambiar nuestra amistad.

Mientras tanto Kim estaba con Joe:

-Hola Kim te noto un poco rara

-No Joe esq todavía estoy tratando de asimilar q uds son famosos

-Kim no nos empieces a tratar diferente solo x eso, nosotros somos personas normales creo q ya te lo demostramos estos meses o no?

-mmm no yo creo q Nick y Kevin si son normales pero tu no jaja

-Xq yo no? –puso cara de no entender lo q pasaba

-Joe mírate no eres normal para nada, en el planeta no hay nadie q se parezca a ti, tu eres raro- dijo soltando una risa de burla

-Kim, pero yo creo q no soy el único raro aquí jaja

-Mmm quien mas es raro?

-Pues tu!

-Y yo xq?

-Mmm noc jeje pero era para defenderme

Mari y Kevin

Kevin: -Q tal mari como te sientes?

-Un poco confundida Kevin!, xq todos están hablando x separado?

-Mmm no lo se pero nos dejaron aparte- suelta una risa nerviosa

-Si lo noté- con cara triste

-Xq estas triste Mari?

-Kevin puedo confiar en ti?

-Claro q puedes confiar en mi!

-Bueno Kevin gracias, pues la verdad esq a mi me gusta tu hermano Joe.

-Oh de verdad?-Kevin bajo la cabeza

-Si desde hace un tiempo me enamoré de él pero no se lo he dicho a nadie, solo a Kim y Ari

-Bien mari, quédate tranquila q tu secreto va a estar a salvo con migo- Lo dijo un con la voz un poco cortante.

Cuando terminamos de hablar todos, nos juntamos y empezamos a vacilar y hacer bromas, ya no nos importaba que fueran famosos, todo siguió normalmente como estos meses atrás, hasta q llegamos a casa de los Jonas y estaba un señor un poco robusto, moreno, y alto, en realidad daba miedo, pero ellos nos dijeron q era su guardaespaldas Big Rob, lo conocimos y nos calló súper bien, Kevin nos fue a dejar a nuestras casas, primero mari q quedaba mas cerca, luego yo y de último Kim, pero cuando Kim se iba a bajar del auto Kevin la llamo y le dijo q si podían hablar un momento, ella le dijo q por supuesto:

Kevin: -Kim tengo un problema, me podrías ayudar.

-Claro- dijo Kim con cara de sorprendida

-Esq a mi me gusta Mari, pero hoy me di cuenta de q a ella le gusta Joe, noc q hacer!, si ayudarla a q sea feliz con Joe o conquistarla

-Pues Kevin en realidad lo que te puedo decir esq hagas lo q tu corazón dicte

-Pero si el corazón se equivoca?

-El corazón nunca se equivoca-dijo Kim un poco rara xq sabía q a mi me gusta Kevin

-Kim gracias x tu consejo lo tratare de seguir

-De nada Kevin para eso estamos las amigas.

Esa noche yo no podía dormir pensando en lo que Nick me había dicho, me confundí xq ningún chico había sido tan lindo como Nick, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas pero mi corazón estaba en Kevin, no sabia que hacer para no lastimar a nadie… Entre tanto pensar, me dormí y tuve un sueño muy extraño, era algo así:

Estábamos Frankie, Mari, Kim, mi hermana y yo en un concierto de los Jonas Brothers y en un momento perdí de vista a Frankie, no lo veía x ningún lado, el niño se había escapado, lo busque x todo lado, y nada q lo encontraba, en eso veo a niño quitando los tornillos debajo del escenario yo trate de correr lo mas rápido q pude, pero había un viento enorme q me empujaba hacia atrás, yo le gritaba: Frankie nooooo, no sueltes eso, y cuando logré alcanzarlo era muy tarde el escenario se nos vino encima. En eso me desperté de un susto, eran las 3am llamé a Nick con el corazón en la mano, me contesta:

-Hola

-Nick, soy Ari… Frankie está con tigo

-Si Ari xq?

-Esq tuve una pesadilla

-Pero tranquila él esta aquí con migo

-Bueno gracias Nick, disculpa x llamarte a esta hora

-No hay problema, buenas noches, te quiero mucho

-Y yo a ti Nick, q descanses.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme de nuevo, suena mi celular, me fijo a ver quien es, y dice número privado, contesté: -Aló?

-Hola Ari no puedo dormir que haces?-era joe ¬¬

-Joe yo estaba a punto de dormirme cuando alguien me despertó- le dije soltando una risa

-perdón-me dijo-q haces?

-Pues hablo con tigo-le dije entro bostezos

-No te creo- me dijo Joe

-Q gracioso como siempre Joseph, para q me llamaste?

-Esq necesito hablar con alguien

-Si dime?

-Hay una chica q conocí hace unos días atrás se llama Camille Belle

-La actriz brasileña, la q salió en la película 10000 A.C?

-Si ella!

-Q paso con ella?

-Bueno esq me esta tratando de conquistar pero noc como decirle q no estoy interesado en ella sin lastimarla!

-Bueno Joe lo q yo te puedo aconsejar esq se lo digas de una vez, no dejes q pase mas tiempo xq se puede enamorar mas de ti y va a ser mas difícil!

-Pero Ari yo no quiero lastimarla!

-Lo se Joe pero como te lo dije antes, no dejes q pase mas tiempo, si se lo dices ahora tal ves se enoje x un tiempo, no le va a doler mucho, pero si se lo dices dentro de un tiempo ella va a estar súper enamorada de ti, ya q es muy fácil enamorarse de ti, y va a ser mas difícil!

-Como sabes q es muy fácil enamorarse de mi? Ahh ya sé estas enamorada de mi! Jajaja

-Ay Joe se supone q te estoy dando un consejo no estamos vacilando!

-Pero no me respondiste, estas enamorada de mi? Jajajajaja

-No Joe x supuesto q no! ¬¬-le dije con un tono de q no me dio risa

-Bueno!, voy a tratar de hacer lo q me dijiste, Buenas Noches!

-Ok Buenas noches

Por fin me voy a dormir, pero volví a pensar en lo q Nick me había dicho hace unas cuantas horas atrás, me decía a mi misma, no él no puede estar enamorado de mi, debe estar confundido, además yo no podría hacerle eso a Kim ella es mi amiga, no no Nick no está enamorado de mi, jamás!

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, llamé a las chicas para q fuéramos a desayunar juntas, les conté mi pesadilla y ellas me decían q eso no iba a pasar, estuvimos hablando x un largo rato cuando Kim recibe una llamada misteriosa.

Kim: Hola

-…..

-Si como estás?

-……

-Muy bien.

-……

-Q dicha, decidiste lo mejor para ti, y ella

-……

-Si ok bye!

Mari y yo nos volvimos a ver y nos hicimos un gesto preguntándonos q quien era, ninguna sabia, cuando Kim terminó de hablar le preguntamos: Quien era? Y nos dijo: Nadie un amigo!

Ok dijo mari, seguimos hablando! Cuando terminamos nos fuimos a la casa de Kim y nos pusimos a nadar un rato, suena mi celular pero no conteste ya q estaba mojada y no quería salir de la piscina.

Bueno llegó la hora de almuerzo, mari y yo nos fuimos para nuestras casas, no vi de quien era la llamada q tenía, pero cuando llegue a casa, sonó de nuevo mi celular, era Nick…

-Hola como estas?- le dije

-Muy bien y tu?

-Pues un poco trasnochada jaja pero bien!

-jaja q vas a hacer ahora?

-Noc no tengo planes!

-Quieres salir con migo a cenar?

-Si me encantaría!

-Ok paso x ti a las 7pm?

-Si esta bien, bye!

Cuando colgué el celular me dice mi mamá: -Arianna llamó tu entrenador, dice q tienes q ir a entrenar xq dentro de un mes comienzan juegos nacionales, que todo el equipo ha estado entrenando menos tu!

-Oh si cierto mami, pero esq he estado disfrutando de mis vacaciones

-Pero Arianna tu entraste en el equipo y ahora tienes q asumir tu responsabilidad

-Si mami perdón voy a almorzar, me alisto y voy a entrenar

Dicho y hecho, almorcé y me fui a entrenar, cuando llegué me llamó Memo mi entrenador y me dijo: -Ari tienes q esforzarte mucho, eres la capitana del equipo y tienes q dar el ejemplo.

-Si memo perdón voy a poner todo de mi parte para ganar este campeonato.

-Bueno pero tienes q comenzar ya!

-Ok

Bueno creo q no les he dicho q deporte juego! Bueno yo juego voleibol, y me encanta, bueno continúo jaja

Cuando salí de entrenar eran las 6:30, tuve q irme corriendo hasta la casa, bañarme lo mas rápido q podía y vestirme bien para la ocasión, si me dio tiempo ya q no soy de las q duran 3 horas arreglándose.

Tin ton, suena el timbre de mi casa……..


	3. Un día a la vez

_**Hola muchas a todos los q leen mi fanfic juju**_

_**muchas gracias a Marshmallow, djdangerkenijoe (Pam), y Denís **_

_**x impulsarme a seguir mi historia :) Gracias de vdd!!**_

* * *

Capitulo 3

-Yo abro!- dijo mi hermanita

-Buenas noches, está Ari?

-Si, ya la llamo, entra!-Dijo mi hermana

-Ari, Ari abajo hay un muchacho guapísimo esperándote

-Ok gracias Lau! Vamos!

-Hola Nick, wow q bien te ves- le dije

-Gracias tu también!

Salimos me llevo a un restaurant, muy elegante, yo me sentía incomoda xq esa no es mi clase de vida! No voy muy seguido a lugares súper elegantes!

-No te veo muy bien, estas cómoda aquí? O vamos a otro lugar?

-No no importa aquí esta bien!-le dije con una sonrisa q me costo sacarla jaja

Hablamos un gran rato y cuando íbamos saliendo nos atacaron las cámaras, Nick me agarro de la mano y me dijo: -Corramos!

-Y yo si :S!

Cuando logramos perderlos nos reímos mucho y Nick me dijo: Pon mañana el televisor en cualquier canal de chismes.

-Xq?- le dije extrañada

-Nada mas ponlo te vas a reír bastante!

-Bueno, si me voy a reír un montó lo voy a poner! Jaja

Nos fuimos caminando hasta mi casa cuando llegamos mi papá venía llegando del trabajo y todavía no había guardado el carro entonces le dije q fuéramos a dejar a Nick a su casa, Nick dijo: -No señor no se moleste yo me puedo ir caminando!

Papi: -No, muchacho sube nosotros te llevamos- dijo con una voz muy intimidante jaja

Cuando Nick subió mi papá empezó a hacerle un montón de preguntas , y yo estaba toda roja de la pena q me daba con Nick! Pero Nick, se me acercó al oído y me dijo: Tranquila no te sonrojes no es nada, tu papá nada mas me quiere conocer!

Y las palabras de él me ayudaron, cuando llegamos a la casa de el nos despedimos y salieron Joe, Frankie y Kevin, y nos empezaron a molestar pero no vieron q en el carro estaba mi papá y cuando Nick les dijo les dio pena y se calmaron menos Frankie q no entendía jaja…

Me despedí de todos, pero Frankie no quería q me fuera, me decía: -Nana (solo así me decía jaja) nana quédate por favor.

-Frankie no puedo pero te prometo q cuando pueda vengo y nos vamos a pasear solo tu y yo y te presento a alguien muy importante para mi.

-Bueno- me lo dijo con cara de alegría

Me subí de nuevo al auto y papi me dijo: - Te hiciste muy amiga de la familia vdd?

-Sip papi

-Me alegra Ari

-Gracias papi

-Y como vas con esos entrenamientos tu mamá me contó q memo la llamo y le dijo q habías faltado mucho!

-Hoy volví a entrenar todo va a volver a la normalidad!

-Bien hija tu asumiste ese compromiso con el equipo, recuerda q si tu fallas, fallan todas las demás.

-Si papi Gracias

Llegamos y me fui a acostar xq estaba agotada, al día siguiente hice lo q Nick me dijo, puse el televisor, adivinen q? yo estaba en televisión, decía: "_al parecer Nick Jonas el integrante de la banda "The Jonas Brothers" tiene una nueva novia, después de lo de Miley no se le ha vuelto a ver con nadie!, no sabemos nada de ella, ni siquiera su nombre_", en eso suena el teléfono, era Nick: -Ari viste lo q están diciendo

-Si Nick y no me agrada- le dije muy seria

-No Ari vas a ver q todo se va a aclarar

-Eso espero!

-Pero no te da risa?, no podemos salir con amigas xq nos involucran sentimentalmente con ellas!

-Si q mal!

-Pero esa es la vida q nosotros decidimos tomar

-Si Nick lo respeto

Encendí mi celular y tenia muchos mensajes, mis amigas del equipo me estaban preguntado x lo sucedido, yo no quise responderles, les iba a contar cuando fuera a entrenar!

Ese mismo día Kim y Kevin salen a almorzar juntos

Kevin: - Kim como te dije, prefiero ver a mari feliz con Joe, a ella le gusta Joe y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo

Kim: -Si te entiendo Kevin, eso es lo mejor q pudiste haber hecho, tu vas a encontrar a alguien q realmente te ame y te comprenda, esa persona esta mas cerca de lo q tu crees!

-Kim no me digas q tu estas enamorada de mi?

-No Kevin yo no estoy enamorada de ti, pero abre bien los ojos!

-dime quien es confía en mi

-No yo no puedo hacer eso

-Bueno respeto tu decisión

-Gracias Kev x entenderme

-De nada!

Después de almorzar Kim se fue para a casa de Kevin, Nick estaba ahí e invitó a Kim a ver una película, ambos se fueron a la sala de Cine q tienen en casa los Jonas, Nick le contó a Kim lo sucedido el día anterior cuando salió con migo, Kim como era de esperar se puso celosa, pero después entendió q somos amigas y q yo no le voy a meter un cuchillo x la espalda, terminó riéndose con Nick x lo q decían el la TV.

Mientras tanto Frankie entró con unas tijeras sin que nadie se diera cuenta, agarró el cabello de Kim y lo cortó ya q a Frankie le cae mal Kim, noc xq razón pero le cae mal, Cuando Kim se dio cuenta, se levanto rápidamente y volvió a ver a Frankie, su reacción fue esta:

Kim: -Frankie q has echo? Xq me cortaste el cabello?

-Jajajaja- Es lo único q decía Frankie

Kim: -Frankie no me vuelvas a hablar nunca

Nick: Frankie xq le hiciste eso a Kim, xq cortaste su cabello?

-Noc solo lo hice- Dijo Frankie con una sonrisa de haber derrotado a su enemigo

Nick: -Frankie ve para tu cuarto y no salgas hasta q entiendas q lo q hiciste estuvo mal

Cuando la Sra. Denisse llegó a casa Frankie le dijo q Kim lo había regañado muy feo, y q Nick lo envió para su habitación, la Sra. Denisse se enojó mucho

* * *

_**Q creen q le va a decir la Sra. Denisse a Kim?**_

_**Q creen q le pasé a Frankie x sapillo?**_

_**Bueno dejen sus reviws **_

_**diganme si les gusta**_

_**Gracias, Bye**_


	4. No no x favor si quieres matame

Cuando la Sra. Denisse llegó a casa Frankie le dijo q Kim lo había regañado muy feo, y q Nick lo envió para su habitación, la Sra. Denisse se enojó mucho con Kim, y dijo q x favor no volviera a regañar a Frankie nunca mas, xq ella no tenia ese derecho, y Nick la defendió dijo: -ella no lo ha regañado, fui yo el q lo regañó mamá, él no tenía xq cortarle el cabello a Kim.

Kim asustada xq la Sra. Denisse estaba enojada le dijo a Kevin q la llevara a la casa de ella x favor, y Kevin la llevó a su casa, se disculpó mil veces x la actitud de Frankie, ella le dijo: -Kevin no es tu culpa lo q Frankie hizo, el niño tiene q aceptar sus actos.

-Si Kim tienes razón, entonces no me disculpo jaja- le dijo bromeando

-Jajaja Kevin muy gracioso, no sabía q te quieres parecer a Joe

-Uy no jamás-

-Jaja- ambos rieron

-Kim continuando con el tema de la tarde te puedo decir algo.

-Si claro dime

-Bueno vi a una chica llamada Danielle, fuimos vecinos cuando niños y nos llevábamos muy bien, pues ella me agrada mucho, es muy linda, y yo creo q también le agrado.

-Pero q sorpresa Kevin, eso no era lo q yo te quería decir en la tarde con q abrieras lo ojos, pero si te hace feliz sal con ella!

-Gracias Kim, pero sigo confundido x lo q me dijiste en la tarde, la chica de la q me hablas! Quien es?

-Kevin te lo dije en la tarde y te lo vuelvo a decir, no soy la persona para decirte eso

-Esta bien Kim, bueno hasta luego

-Bye.

Cuando yo llegue a entrenar, me atacaron mis compañeras me preguntaron q si yo era novia de Nick Jonas, y x supuesto les dije la verdad, q no, ellas no me creían, pues saben q a los famosos ocultan sus relaciones, pero yo les volví a repetir q no es mi novio, y me preguntaron q de donde conozco a los Jonas Brothers y les conté lo q uds están leyendo ahora, mas de una me dijo q se los presentara, yo les dije q los iba a llevar para mi cumpleaños número 17, y todas se emocionaron mucho!

Me puse a pensar q había cometido un error ya q nos les había preguntado primero, y aparte ellos son mis amigos no una grupo mas.

Pero ya paso todo, y las chiquillas se calmaron un poco.

Mientras tanto mari había pasado en casa, ya q estaba con gripe! Kim y yo la fuimos a visitar, y de verdad estaba muy mal, hablamos con ella y tratamos de subirle el ánimo, y lo logramos la hicimos reír y dicen q no hay mejor medicina q la risa!

Bueno al día siguiente le dije a mi hermana q se alistara bien guapa para salir, se puso muy feliz ya q con mis amigos y el vóley la había dejado un poco de lado, cuando se alisto nos fuimos hacia la casa de los Jonas, toque el timbre y abrió la puerta Kevin, la reacción de Lau fue tirarse encima de Kev: Osito como estas? – Y le dio un abrazo

-Bien y tu Lau?

-Muy bien xq vi a mi osito!

-jaja me alegro- dijo Kevin

-Hola Ari- Me dijo Kev

-Hola Osito jajaja- le dije yo molestándolo

-Jaja gracias x el cumplido

-De nada- le dije riéndome- Y Frankie?

-Esta adentro, adivina lo q hizo ayer?

-Noc, q hizo?

-Le cortó el cabello a Kim

-De verdad!?-le dije sorprendida

-Si y mamá se enojo xq Frankie le dijo q Kim lo había regañado

-Y fue cierto?

-No Kim no lo regaño fue Nick!

-Ay q niño voy a hablar con él, me lo llamas x favor?

-Si claro, Frankieeee te buscan enano!

Frankie: -Quien me busca? Y no me digas enano!

Kevin: -Enano Enano míralo x ti mismo!

-Q no me digas enano!

-Bueno enano.

Cuando llego a la sala, le dije: -Hola Franki.

Se vino corriendo hacia mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo: -Hola nana

-Como te lo prometí vamos a salir nosotros.

-Y ella quien es?

-Ella es mi hermana, se llama Laura

Laura: -Hola

Frankie: -Hola hermana de nana

-Y Nick?- pregunté

Frankie: -Esta arriba en su cuarto escribiendo canciones.

Yo: -Bueno voy a hablar con el ya vengo, alístate para salir Frankie

Frankie: -Bueno ya me voy a alistar, Laura ven con migo para q conozcas la casa

Laura: Bueno

Cuando subí toqué la puerta de la habitación de Nick, el salió sin peinar, y con pijama, aún no se había bañado!

-Wow q look tienes jajaja

Nick: -Este es mi estado natural jaja

-Ah bueno pero huele a q necesitas un buen baño

-Quizá mas tarde jaja

-Bueno, Nick yo venia para decirte q si me puedes prestar a Elvis para ir a pasear con Frankie, mi hermanita.

-Si claro! Pero yo no estoy invitado?

-Mmm no! Solo si te bañas jaja

-Bueno dame un momento!

-Ok te voy a esperar abajo

Me fui a buscar a Elvis para alistarlo, lo encontré, y me puse a hacerle cosquillas, ese perro es muy lindo, cuando bajaron Frankie y Lau, cuando Lau vio a Elvis, salió corriendo a acariciarlo, a Elvis le cayo bien mi hermanita, yo me puse a hablar con Frankie sobre lo que hizo con Kim y me dijo: -Esq Kim me cae mal

-Pero ella no cae mal, tienes q conocerla para q te des cuenta- Le dije

-Yo no quiero conocerla.

-Pero si no la conoces como vas a saber si cae bien o mal?

-Xq ya sé que cae mal.

-Bueno vamos a ver, le voy a decir a Kim q te lleve un día a pasear!

-No no x favor si quieres matame pero no me dejes salir con ella!

-Jaja-le dije yo- no te voy a matar primero vas a salir con Kim y después me dices si quieres q te mate.

-No

-Bueno

En ese momento llegaron la Sra. Denisse y el Sr. Kevin I y me saludaron con mucho cariño como siempre lo había hecho y la Sra. Denisse me dijo: -Quien es esa niñita?

-Es mi hermana.

-Ah pero q linda q es!

-Gracias salió igual a la hermana jaja!- le dije molestando

-Ya veo, x eso tienes a mi Nick así jaja!

-Yo me sonroje y agache la mirada!

-Ella me dijo tranquila ya Nick me contó todo, dice q son solo amigos

-Si solo somos amigos

-Bueno veamos q pasa mas adelante jaja

-Seguiremos siendo amigos jeje!

El Sr. Kevin I se apunto a molestarme

-Yo creo q ahí hay algo mas- dijo Kevin I

Yo le respondí poniéndome roja y le dije: no señor solo somos amigos

-Bueno no molestemos más- Dijo la Sra. Denisse. Y ayúdame a bajar las bolsas de las compras!

-Si mi amor- dijo el Sr. Kevin I

Nick bajo y le dije: -Ah pero q diferencia, te veías mejor hace 10 minutos jaja

-Bueno eso se arregla fácil, ya vengo voy a ponerme pijama y bajo

-Bueno te espero jaja.

-Nick dio media vuelta

-Q haces?

-Voy a ponerme la pijama como te dije jaja

-No ya sabes q es mentira

-Si lo se jaja.

-Otra vez dio media vuelta y bajo, listos?

Si dijeron Frankie y Lau

-Ok q esperamos-dijo Nick

-Pues vamos-Dije yo

Yo llevaba a Elvis con la correa, mi hermana y Frankie, iban jugando de carreras, y Nick iba con migo hablando.

-Q lindos-me dijo

-Quienes le pregunte?

-Nuestros hermanos!

-Si verdad, pienso q se van a llevar muy bien!

-Lo mismo pienso

Nick me abrazó, yo lo dejé puesto q éramos amigos, llegaron unas chicas y le dijeron a Nick q x favor le dieran el autógrafo, Nick les dijo q si y ellas le preguntaron q si nosotros somos novios a lo q él respondió: -Si y yo reaccioné y dije: -No molestes no somos novios, yo soy prima de ellos. Las chicas rieron y dijeron: -Q bien tenemos esperanzas, y Nick les dijo: -Claro todas tienen esperanzas, hasta luego!, Bye dijeron ellas

-Nick xq dijiste eso?

-Q dije?

-No te hagas el tonto!, pues q somos novios!

-Lo dije xq no respetan mi vida privada ni la de mis hermanos y eso llega a cansar

-Bueno te la perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, x cierto Lau y Frankie? Donde están?

Nos pusimos a buscarlos pero Elvis los delato, se había subido a un árbol escondiéndose de nosotros para asustarnos cuando los vi, les dije: Niños bajen de ahí se pueden caer, a lo q ellos respondieron haciéndome caso, vamos x un helado-dijo Nick

-Siiiiiii dijeron los 2, Frankie y Lau

-Yo quiero llevar a Elvis-Dijo Laura

-Toma- dijo Nick -pero llévalo con fuerza xq se te puede escapar

-Esta bien

Lau y Frankie se fueron con Elvis hasta la heladería, cuando llegamos los niños fueron a pedir su helado, Nick y yo esperamos al final, yo pague sin q Nick se diera cuenta, y cuando el iba a pagar la muchacha q nos atendió dijo q ya estaba todo pago, el pregunto q quien había pagado a lo q la muchacha le respondió: -Tu novia

-Ella no es mi novia- le dijo con mucha cortesía

Cuando llegó Nick me reclamó x pagar y yo le dije q no quiero q piense q me estoy aprovechando de él ni de su dinero, y me dijo:

-Ari yo se q tu no te estas aprovechando de nosotros, lo entendí desde q te conocí ya q tu no sabías quienes éramos realmente nosotros

-Bueno pero yo quería pagar no te enojes.

-Prometedme q es primera y la última vez q lo haces

-Ok te lo prometo.

Terminamos y al llegar a casa mi hermanita me dijo q le calló muy bien Frankie q se hicieron mejores amigos, y yo como wow q dicha, le di un beso y le dije q se fuera a cambiar para dormir, así lo hizo.

Mientras tanto llame a Kim, y le dije q saliera con Frankie para q el la conociera mejor, y ella me dijo q si.

Cuando me dormí mi celular empezó a sonar dije: Este celular lo tengo q apagar cuando duermo.

-Hola

-Hola Ari creí q estabas dormida- Era Joe

-Lo estaba hace unos segundo jaja

-Lo siento pero esq necesito hablar con alguien, puedo ir a tu casa?

-Claro

-Ok ya llego

Cuando llegó le dije q entrara, y le pregunte: q necesitas hablar con migo?

-Ari esq me di cuenta q me gusta Mari, pero no estoy seguro de q yo le guste a ella!

-Joe y xq no le preguntas a ella?

-Xq me da pena

-Wow el chico, el galán de los hermanos le da vergüenza preguntarle a una chica q siente x el jaja

-No Ari no estoy bromeando necesito tu ayuda!

-Joe lo único q te voy a decir esq le preguntes, confía en mi vas a ver q te va a decir lo q quieres

-Segura Ari?

-Si Joe como de q me llamo Vanessa jaja

-No Ari no me molestes

-Si Joe estoy muy segura, yo conozco a Mari

-Bueno Ari muchas gracias x esto Te quiero mucho

-Joe yo también te quiero, buenas noches, bye

-Bye

Al día siguiente tuve q ir a comprar los útiles para el cole, cuando llegue, habían un montón de personas cuchicheando y viéndome, pero q es lo q les pasa, me preguntaba yo misma, pero hice como si no me interesara, y empecé con mis compras, cuando suena mi celular

-hola

-Si Ari soy Kim, voy a hacer lo q me dijiste voy a salir con Frankie

-Y donde van a ir?

-Al parque de diversiones!

-Ok me parece buena idea

-Gracias Amiga!

-Con gusto

Colgó Kim pero yo seguí hablando sola

-Joe entonces vas para el centro comercial con tus hermanos, me parece bien bueno te dejo xq estoy comprando los cuadernos para clases!

En eso volví a ver en la tienda y no había ni una sola persona, todas se fueron a ver a los Jonas al centro comercial jaja, se van a hacer de piedra esperando a q lleguen jaja, eso les pasa x oír mi conversación!

Vuelve a sonar mi celular, esta vez era


	5. Quieres ser mi Novia?

_**Holaaaaaaa espero q esten dema bien, gracias x leer mi historia**_

_**muchas gracias a mi nueva lectora JasminJas :D y a todas**_

_**espero q este cap les guste, esta muy bonito jeje**_

* * *

Vuelve a sonar mi celular, esta vez era mari:

-Ari vieras q Joe me invitó a salir

-Q bien Mari vas a ver q te va a ir muy bien

-Como sabes?

-Solo digo!

-Bueno me voy a alistar para salir con el

-Bueno chao

Mari se fue a alistar, cuando llegó Joe se puso muy nerviosa, abrió la puerta, el estaba muy formal. Hola Mari.

-Hoo-l-l-a Joe! Como estas?

-Bien, vamos?

-Si vamos!

-Y q has hecho?

-Vengo recuperándome de una fuerte gripe-dijo Mari

-Si q mal, me contó Kim q estuviste enfermísima!

-Si, y donde vamos?

-A mi restaurant favorito!

-Wow vamos a ver q tal jaja

-Te encantará

-Si tu lo dices!

Cuando llegaron se sentaron y de una vez pidieron la orden!

Cuando llego todo, Joe pidió un brindis!

-X quien brindamos?-dijo mari

-X esta noche tan especial

-Esta bien

BRINDIS

Mari quiero preguntarte algo!-dijo Joe

-Si Joe pregunta!

-Quieres ser mi Novia?

-Mari se quedo en Shock, wow Joe me sorprendes, claro q si quiero ser tu novia, me gustaste desde q Ari nos presentó.

-Gracias Mari me haces el hombre mas feliz, te puedo dar un beso?

-Somos novios, si puedes!

Mientras se estaban besando un paparazzi los vio y les tomo fotos, Joe se enojo, pero Mari le dijo: -Tranquilo vamos a otro lugar!

-Si déjame pagar!

Mientras Joe pagaba mari fue al baño y nos llamó a Kim y a mi y nos dio la súper noticia, x otro lado, sonó el teléfono de mi casa era Joe para contarme, yo me puse súper feliz x mis 2 amigos, cuando colgaron Kim y yo nos pusimos a hablar y me dijo q fue con Frankie y q se llevaron muy bien.

-Me alegro le dije, y q hicieron?

-Nos montamos en todas las ruedas, q niño me dejó sin energía jaja

-Me imagino, bueno Kim me voy a dormir buenas noches te quiero

-Si Ari yo igual, ahora solo faltamos tu y yo! Jaja

Cuando me dijo eso, a mi se me vino a la cabeza Nick, q tengo q encontrar la forma para q se enamore de Kim, oh ya sé pensaba yo, los voy a hacer salir juntos

Llame a Nick y le dije q nos viéramos mañana a las 9pm en un lugar muy especial para mi, la playa donde fue mi primer cita con Kevin, luego llame a Kim y le dije lo mismo.

Cuando Mari y Joe se escaparon de Paparazzi fueron al mismo lugar donde Kevin nos llevó cuando nos dimos cuenta de q ellos eran famosos, ahí podían tener la seguridad de q no los iban a ver hablaron de muchas cosas, y terminaron mas enamorados q nunca.

Al día siguiente fuimos a nadar a la casa de mari, y nos contó todo lo q había pasado, entonces yo fui a comprar un periódico y ahí estaba en primera plana "Joe Jonas el rompecorazones con nueva victima" le enseñe a Mari y le dio igual dijo q solo le importaba lo q pensábamos nostras, la familia de ambos y Joe, y yo de dije Wow mari súper bien q pienses así, después fui a entrenar llegué a casa a las 7pm me bañe y a las 8:45 llamé a Nick para decirle q no podía ir pero q Kim iba a ir en mi lugar, después llamé a Kim y le dije q no podía ir pero q Nick iba a ir en mi lugar, se puso súper feliz ya q esta muy enamorada de él.

Llegaron y se saludaron normal como los amigos q son, se sentaron y disfrutaron de la cena. Cuando terminaron de cenar caminaron x la playa descalzos, Nick comenzó a hablar sombre su relación con Miley, y Kim x dentro se retorcía de los celos q sentía, pero se calmo cuando Nick le dijo q ya no la necesitaba ni la amaba, ella le dijo:

-Wow Nick me parece bien q ya no la quieras, ella no te merece

-Lo se Kim!-Le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos y vio algo q nunca había visto, un brillo intenso q trataba de decir muchas cosas pero no lograba saber q era.

-Y ahora te gusta alguien?-Dijo Kim esperando una respuesta positiva para ella

-Sí-Afirmó Nick-Pero ella no me quiere como novio solo como amigo

-Y se puede saber quien es?-Dijo Kim con curiosidad y tristeza a la vez

-Si te digo prometes no decirle a nadie?

-Lo prometo!

-Bueno a mi me gusta Ari- lo dijo mientras se sonrojaba a la luz de la luna

-Wow Ari q lo iba a imaginar-Dijo Kim muy triste pues yo soy su amiga y la mayoría de sus sospechas eran ciertas

-Pero ya te dije Ari no me quiere como novio, me lo dijo muy convincente!- Con tono triste

-Nick ya vas a encontrar a alguien q te quiera como mereces tu eres un gran chico, no te mereces q te traten mal!

-Kim pero cuando llegará esa chica, la necesito- lo dijo muy desanimado

-Esta mas cerca de lo q crees, q pasaría si esa chica fuera mayor q tu?

-Pues nada ya q para mí la edad no importa, mientras nos amemos

Kim sonrió pensando (Aww tengo oportunidad de ganarme su corazón)

-Me parece bien Nick, y tus padreas aceptarían esa relación?

-MMM al principio creo q estarían en contra, pero tarde o temprano tendrán q aceptarlo ya q si yo estoy con esa chica es xq es muy importante para mi, y a ti te gusta alguien?-preguntó Nick con mucha curiosidad

-La verdad si pero es un pero soy mayor q él

-Mmm x eso me preguntaste mi opinión si encontraba una chica mayor, creo q tu chico entendería q el amor no tiene edad.

-Eso espero Nick, pero me da un poco de miedo arriesgarme, xq noc si ese chico me quiere

-Yo pienso q si te quiere xq tu eres una chica muy linda, x fuera y x dentro, lo digo como amigo xq te conozco hace varios meses.

-Gracias Nick-Dijo ruborizándose (él piensa eso de mi-dijo Kim en su interior)

-No hay de q nada mas digo la verdad.

Decidieron sentarse ya q llevaban mucho tiempo caminando junto, mientras hablaban, se volvieron a ver ambos y quedaron muy cerca, sus bocas estaban a menos de 5 centímetros y sentían la respiración del otro, se quedaron así x unos 20 segundos, hasta q sonó el celular de Nick, era un mensaje de su padre pidiéndole q volviera a casa de inmediato xq al día siguiente tienen q dar un concierto.

Nick: -Kim es hora de irnos mi padre me llama

-Ok vamos, no lo hagas enfadar

Cuando Kim llegó a su casa se cambio la ropa para dormir, pero no pudo xq paso toda la noche recordando sus palabras, su sonrisa, su respiración y esos 20 segundos donde sus bocas estuvieron a menos de 5cm.

Nick llegó a casa y estaba su padre esperándolo:

-Donde andabas?- dijo con un poco de furia

-Estaba con Kim- dijo Nick entre suspiros

-Ah estabas con Kim me lo hubieras dicho antes, estaba muy preocupado!-dijo el Sr. Kevin con un tono mas pasivo

-No lo pensé, papá me voy a dormir ya q mañana es un largo día.

-Me parece bien Nick

-Buenas Noches

Se fue hacia su cuarto en el 2º piso, entro con cuidado para no despertar a Frankie xq comparten habitación, cuando se acostó, se puso a pensar en las palabras de Kim

Nick: Xq me había preguntado lo de la edad?, q fue eso q sentí cuando nos miramos el uno al otro?, oh no no lo creo, yo no estoy enamorado de Kim, jamás ella es mi amiga, aparte sabe q me gusta Ari- Pensaba Nick

Así paso un largo rato hasta q no aguanto más y se durmió x el cansancio….

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y lo primero q hicieron fue llamarnos: Nick a mi, Kevin a Kim y Joe a Mari, para preguntarnos si estábamos listas para ir al concierto.

Todas dijimos q si.

_**Conversación de Joe y Mari**_

-Hola mi amor como estas?- Dijo Joe

-Bien y tu mi vida?

-Muy bien pensando en ti, como siempre

-No digas eso, xq te he visto muy feliz con tu nueva amiguita Camille Belle

-Mari ya sabes q solo es x compromiso, a mi ella no me cae para nada bien, al contrario, siento q es una persona falsa, además utiliza mucho maquillaje y tu sabes q me gustan las chicas naturales como tu, no las artificiales como ella.

-Bueno mi amor te creo, pero trata de no abrasarla mucho

-Mi vida no soy yo el q la abraza, es ella a mi.

-Entonces dile q no te abrace tanto xq tienes novia y es muy celosa.

-Bueno amor lo haré, pero dime: estás lista para el concierto?

-Claro, como no voy a estarlo, si es la primera vez q verá a mi novio y sus hermanos tocando!

-Oh wow mi novio q lindo suena eso! Dilo de nuevo

-Mi novio- suspiro profundo de enamorados

-Mi novia

En eso entra Kev y dice: -ay el amor te hace mas tonto Joe jaja- Mientras hablaba x telefono

-Callaté, no sabes lo q dices!-Dijo Joe un poco enojado

-A quien le dices eso- Dijo mari confundida

-A Kevin q me está molestando-Dijo Joe

-Dile q no te moleste o se la verá con migo

Kevin dice mari q no me molestes o te la verás con ella-Dijo Joe

-Uh no q miedo no te molesto mas jaja-Dijo Kev con un tono de sarcasmo

-Ya lo oíste-dijo Joe

-Si mi vida, te dejo para poder llegar a tu casa xq si no no podre ir :( -Dijo mari

-Bueno Bye te AMOOOOOOOO- Dijo Joe feliz xq verá a Mari muy pronto

-Te amo

_**Conversación Kevin y Kim**_

-Kim como amaneciste?-Preguntó Kevin

-Mejor q nunca y tu?

-Muy bien gracias a Dios! Y eso tan feliz?

-Mmm mas tarde te cuento!

-Bueno, Bueno, y q ya estás preparada para el súper concierto q daremos hoy?

-Si, un poco nerviosa pero no es nada ya se me pasará!

-Mmm y xq nerviosa?

-Pues esta es la primera vez q los veré tocar

-Mmm si tienes razón, yo estaba muy nervioso la primera vez q nos presentamos en vivo

-Si

-ay el amor te hace mas tonto Joe jaja- Dijo Kevin molestando a su hermano Joe

-Ya comenzaste a molestar a Joe!?

-La verdad si, xq esta hablando con Mari y solo decirle a ella q le repita "Mi Novio" xq le gusta escucharla

-Ay Kev q romántico, ojalá njdlk me dijera eso- dijo en un voz de tono suave y no se entendió muy bien

-Quien?-Pregunto Kev- Dijiste Nick o me equivoco?

-La verdad si pero ahora te cuento, me voy para encontrarme con Ari y Mari para ir a tu casa y ahí te cuento todo

Kevin dice mari q no me molestes o te la verás con ella- Se escuchó una voz de fondo, era Joe

-Uh no q miedo no te molesto mas jaja-Dijo Kev con un tono de sarcasmo

-No moleste Kevin Paul!- Dijo Kim

-Bueno Bueno no lo hará pero no me regañes mami!

-Jum, Mas te vale jaja

-Ve verdad pareces mi madre, oh me da miedo jaja

-Vas a ver si te da miedo cuando llegue jajaja, Bueno me voy, otra vez me despido jaja

-Q me harás? Noooooo jajaja, Ok bye.

_**Conversación**__** Nick y Ari**_

Piensa Nick: "la llamo o no la llamo?....... La llamaré"

-Hola!....Hola!?, Bueno!?, Quien habla?, Colgaron :(-Dije Yo

Piensa Nick de nuevo: "Xq colgué no puede ser, estoy confundido no puede ser, yo estoy seguro q me gusta Kim"

-Nick?...estas listo?-Preguntó su padre

-Si papá estoy listo!

-Bueno Vamos!

-Ok, déjame agarrar mi guitarra!

-Pero apúrate, ya el desayuno esta listo!

-Si ya voy

Toda la Familia, Banda y Big Rob estaban en el comedor tomando un delicioso desayuno q preparó la Sra. Denisse, cuando suena el timbre.

-Frankie abre la puerta!- Dijo el Sr. Kevin I

-Ok papi ya la abro- Salió corriendo hacia la puerta

Cuando abrió dijo: -Kim Kim viniste!

-Si Frankie acá estoy y los voy a acompañar al concierto!

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Dijo el niño muy emocionado –Ah hola nana

-Wow me cambio x ti-Le dije a Kim un poco triste

-Parece q si- Dijo Kim feliz xq ya ella no le caía mal

-Hola Mari- Dijo Frankie

-Hola Frankie- Respondió Mari

-Pasen, estamos en el comedor.

Bueno gracias- respondimos las 3

Cuando llegamos vimos a personas q no conocíamos, pero se paró Kevin y nos dijo:

-Chicas q bien q llegaron, chicos ellas son: Kim, Mari y Ari, son nuestras amigas y nos acompañarán al concierto de hoy.

-Mucho gusto dijimos nosotras.

-Chicas y ellos son: Garbo, John Taylor, Ryan y Jack.

-Mucho gusto dijeron ellos

Le dije a Kim en el oído: Q lindo es Garbo

-Si es muy lindo pero me quedo con mi Nick

-Juju tu Nick fiu fiu - Dijo Mari

-Ay Kim q dicha q te fue bien anoche en tu cita- Dije yo con un tono muy feliz xq se q Kim está súper enamorada de Nick

-Si Kim q dicha-Dijo Mari

Cuando se acercó Joe y saludo a Mar con un súper besooooo, q si les doy los detalles les daría envidia jaja, y el único sorprendido fue Frankie, ya q no sabía nada.

-Joe eres esposo de Mari?- Pregunto el inocente niño

-Jaja todavía no- Dijo Joe mientras mari se sonrojaba x el beso en frente de la familia de su novio

-Xq te sonrojas Mari?- Preguntó la Sra. Denisse

-jeje no x nada, esq no estoy acostumbrada a besarme con Joe en frente de uds- Dijo un poco avergonzada

-Tranquila!- Dijo Sr. Kevin con muchas naturalidad

Kevin le hacia caras a Kim de q le contara xq estaba tan feliz esa mañana, y Kim se hacia la q no le entendía para dejarlo mas ansioso. Cuando terminaron de tomar el desayuno fuimos hacia la buseta, donde nos iríamos hacia el aeropuerto, para ir ha New York para el tan esperando concierto.

Cuando llegamos al avión estábamos sentados así:

Nick, Garbo, Yo

Frankie, Sr. y Sra. Jonas

Kim, Kevin y John Taylor,

Mari, Joe y Ryan

Jack y Big Rob

Durante el vuelo yo iba hablando con Garbo, estábamos muy a gusto conociéndonos, nos hicimos muy amigos, molestábamos a Nick xq iba muy amargado….

* * *

_**Grabo (Baba) jaja como dice Kim "Garbolicious" jaja dema guapo pero me quedo mejor con mi Kevin juju**_

_**espero q les haya gustado, dejen reviews :D**_


End file.
